Moonlit Dialogue
by telracs
Summary: "I want you to be able to promise me you'll come back and I'll know I'll see you again."


**I haven't written something in a reeeeally long time, and I've recently been obsessed with RotG and really wanted to contribute so here's a vulnerable Jamie and a quiet Jack Frost because this fandom seems to be seriously lacking in them. I wanted to do this thing where it was just dialogue and instead of reading how they said it or what they did as they said it we interpret it however we want. _So have at it._**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Rise of the Guardians. _**

**Please enjoy! **

* * *

"You're unusually quiet tonight."

"…"

"What's eating you, kid?"

"…It's kind of. Uhm…"

"…?"

"I'm…complicated."

"You're complicated?"

"Yeah, it's—it's complicated."

"I've got all night."

"…"

"Alright so, what's up?"

"Why are you so close?"

"Does it bother you?"

"No!"

"So scoot _over_ and make some room."

"Ugh. I think we might be getting too—…never mind."

"…Jamie?"

"…You know how you said that if people don't believe in you, they can't see or hear you?"

"Yeah…?"

"How they can't _touch_ you either?"

"…"

"…Jack?"

"_Yes._ Go on."

"…and…you know how your center is fun? Well. I was just thinking, you know, that the world is a cruel place. You can save someone's life, but life won't be all that kind to you. You can meet the most amazing people, but there are those who will not hesitate to leave you alone in the dark. And that _hurts_ us. And that's _heartbreak_. And suddenly, something inside us seems to die. We don't see the world like we use to. Almost as if we stopped seeing the wonder in things, and because of that, in turn, we stopped seeing North? Or when kids stopped having dreams—"

"Sandy wasn't—"

"Alive, I _know_. But what if our dreams die? I know that there are so many people who don't dream. And those who lost all hope…!"

"Jamie."

"Hope is just _gone_ to them! The world has been _so mean_ to them. And people forget themselves, Jack. People throw the child inside their hearts into cages. They throw away the person who believed in anything when they dreamed, who always hoped for a brighter tomorrow, who always made the best of everything, and remembered their experiences because it had _meaning_ to them."

"…"

"They cage them, forget them, and become society. They live to wake up to routine, to walk blindly, and to half-heartedly believe in love, which has become less about how happy someone makes you, and more about defining love as something that doesn't exist anymore. They live to die. _They live to die_ and I'm afraid to grow up, because I don't…"

"Jamie? Hey…"

"I don't want to wake up without you—without…without any of the guardians. But just. Mostly you. I…"

"Hey, it's okay. Just look at me."

"…I want you to be able to promise me you'll come back and I'll know I'll see you again. I don't want to be broken, like every grown up out there. I don't want to forget that I ever knew you, because that's like living in black and white and never knowing color. I don't want to remember the times we've had and not be able to see you, because that's living like a ghost. Incomplete. Bound to something that isn't for _me _anymore.

"I want to grow old in my bed, and you'd be the _last thing I see before I go_…I…"

"Hey, hey. It's okay, sport. You'll be okay. I'll always be here for you. You'll always have me around. I promise. No matter what happens, I'll _always _be your guardian. I'll always look out for you. You understand? _I'll never leave you_."

"…"

"Jamie…?"

"Ah…uh, yeah Sophie?"

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, yeah. I'm okay. I'm just…you know, talking to Jack. Go back to sleep okay?"

"…okay…"

"…"

"_Hm. _I think she's asleep for good now. You're gonna be okay?"

"Uh…yeah, I think so…hey, Jack?"

"Yeah?"

"…"

"…"

"…hm."

"…I thought you didn't want anymore farewell kisses."

"I don't. That was a good night kiss. It's really late, Jack."

"Ah, so it is…you're tried already? You must be _loads_ of fun at parties."

"_Shut up_, you."

"Haha. Okay…sweet dreams, Jamie."

"Good night, Jack…"

"…"

"…"

"…_Hah._ You always seem to know when a child needs to dream again, don't you, Sandy?"

* * *

**If you've made it this far, I salute you. You deserve a badge, srsly. **

**Liked it? Hated it? Want me to feel happy? Want me to go crawl in a hole and never come back? Let me know~ Thank you for reading!**


End file.
